


Uruz

by MissLefroy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Rune - Freeform, Runes, Spiritual, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter), Unrequited Love, Uruz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Llevas diez minutos estrujando entre tus dedos el trozo de pergamino que has recibido esta mañana revoloteando en forma de mariposa. Como sigas así, vas a emborronar su escrito.





	Uruz

Llevas diez minutos estrujando entre tus dedos el trozo de pergamino que has recibido esta mañana revoloteando en forma de mariposa. Como sigas así, vas a emborronar su escrito. Repasas con el dedo índice cada palabra de su imperfecta caligrafía y lo vuelves a leer, por enésima vez en lo que llevas de día.

_Sabes que eres la mejor y puedes con todo lo que te propongas._

_Suerte en tu primer día._

_(Aunque no la necesitas)_

_N_

Suspiras.

Tu estómago parece como si tuviera miles de esos trozos de pergamino pululando en él. _Él_ es el único que te da ánimos y fuerzas para seguir adelante con esto. Fue quien te sugirió que te unieras a este club. Ni siquiera estás segura de que sea una buena idea, pero quizá así consigas alguna amistad más allá del loco de las criaturas mágicas.

Aunque, siendo sincera, es tu loco preferido.

Llegas al Lago Negro, donde te han dicho de reunirte. Es extraño, porque no te esperabas que fuese en un lugar como ese, pero casi que lo prefieres; te viene bien que te dé el aire.

Creías que ibas a ser la primera en llegar, puesto que has llegado un rato antes, pero allí ya se encuentran una chica de Gryffindor, un Hufflepuff, dos chicas y un chico de Slytherin y tres chicas de Ravenclaw.

Una de las Ravenclaw se acerca a ti y te da la bienvenida.

Os sentáis formando un círculo.

—Aquí no hay presidente, como en la mayoría de los clubes —comienza a decir la Ravenclaw—. No nos importa vuestro nombre, estatus social o de sangre, ni mucho menos vuestra casa. Nos gusta que sea la naturaleza la que nos guíe y nos diga si debemos pertenecer o no a este lugar. Por lo tanto, serán las runas las que decidan si debéis permanecer o abandonarnos.

Estupendo. Ya te sientes fuera antes de empezar.

La primera en lanzar el cubilete con las runas es la Gryffindor. Le ha tocado la _wunjo_ y sigue adelante. El siguiente es el Hufflepuff, que le sale la _fenhu_ invertida. Eso no es bueno, por lo que debe marcharse. El chico parece decepcionado consigo mismo. El Slytherin es el siguiente, quien saca la _hagalaz_ , también al revés. No se lo toma muy bien y se marcha enojado, soltando improperios a todos. Una de las Ravenclaw saca la _perth,_ en perfectas condiciones. Llora de la emoción al saber que sigue adelante.

Es tu turno. Coges el vasito con manos temblorosas y temes lo peor. Cierras los ojos, tomas aire y lanzas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Abres los ojos. La runa _uruz_ te mira. Es la que marca un ciclo nuevo, nuevos comienzos. Tu destino te está diciendo que este es tu sitio, que aquí es donde debes estar. Respiras aliviada.

Estás dentro.

Ahora ya nada puede dañarte.

Sacas el trozo de pergamino del bolsillo. Sonríes, lo sueltas y, con un mar de lágrimas, dejas que el viento se lo lleve volando cual mariposa.


End file.
